


Acacia

by bobohu1011



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, Revenge, Romance, infidelity not between cb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobohu1011/pseuds/bobohu1011
Summary: Amidst and arranged marriage out of greed and the incitement for revenge, Chanyeol and Bαekhyun find themselves entangled in more ways than one.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 1





	Acacia

Coming soon


End file.
